Raging Inferno
by Shaggy Rower
Summary: What if Zuko had an older brother, one as powerful as he is stubborn and loyal to the fire nation? The story changes slightly as the raging inferno of the fire nation joins the fray. Evil OC.
1. The Son

**Chapter 1.**

 **The Son**

Lu Ten raced down the halls of the fire nation palace, the grin on his face brighter than the sun as he raced closer and closer to the medical room.

" _Today is the day!"_

"Lu- Lu Ten! Slow down!" Wheezed a voice from behind him.

"Come on father, we'll be late!" Lu Ten shouted back without even turning around. He whizzed around a corner, almost crashing into one of the servants and making her spill the tray of fruits she was holding onto the floor.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you later!"

"Lu Ten! Don't be so rude! Lu Ten!" Iroh called after him, however his shout fell on deaf ears as Lu Ten sprinted sharply around another corner. He stopped and lent a hand on the wall as he caught his breath. "Geez, where does that kid get all his energy from?"

Lu Ten charged down another hall, sending servants jumping out of his path.

" _Just down here! There it i…"_ he suddenly came screeching to a halt as he recognised a figure pacing nervously outside the door to the medical room.

Despite only being 7, the figure stood a little taller than Lu Ten, who was eight. His shoulders were broader and his physique more muscular, and his black hair was pulled back into the traditional top knot with a golden decorative piece that marked him as a member of the royal family.

A cheeky grin spread across Lu Ten's face, and silently he tiptoed towards the figure that was too deep in though to notice him. Suddenly he leapt forwards and grabbed him in a hug from the back, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

"Gotcha Baelz!"

"Ah! Lu Ten! What are you doing? Get off me!"

The two writhed around on the floor before Baelz managed to free himself from his cousins grip and scramble to his feet.

"What on earth did you jump on me for, idiot!"

Lu Ten looked up at him, his million watt grin never leaving his face. "Well you didn't show up to firebending practise earlier, which immediately shouts suspicious, and then I found you out here looking all mopey on such a fantastic day. I thought you deserved a good scare for being so miserable today of all days."

Baelz frowned, making his sharp features a little intimidating even at a young age. He gave a resigned sigh and offered out a hand, helping Lu Ten to his feet. "You crazy idiot. I'm not miserable, I'm just…"

He trailed off, his eyes taking on a faraway look that Lu Ten had grown increasingly familiar with in the past few days. Lu Ten gave him a punch on the shoulder, causing Baelz to stumble slightly and look at him, and then shot him a comforting smile.

"What's got you so worried? Aunt Ursa is finally going into labour, you're going to be a big brother! You should be jumping with joy right now!"

"Half-brother!" Baelz corrected sternly, "And that's just it. Now that Dad's got a new wife and a new heir he might not want me around anymore. He's always been distant, so what if now I'm not necessary he tells me to go away."

It had been five years ago, when Baelz was too young to remember, that his mother had died. Though people talked to him about how wonderful and beautiful she was, when they thought he couldn't hear they whispered to each other about how she was a bitchy gold digger who married Prince Ozai for power. She had been killed in a bandit raid gone bad on one of her many shopping trips, and merely a day later Ozai had shown up with Ursula and arranged to marry her.

Lu Ten sighed, then smacked Baelz hard on the head before he could react, causing the taller boy to wince in pain. "Don't be ridiculous! He may be a little distant at times, but Uncle Ozai loves you dearly, there's no way he'll not want you anymore! Aunt Ursa loves you like a son too, despite how awkward you act around her. She'd never let something like that happen!" He slung his arm around Baelz, pulling him into a half hug. "Besides, even if Ozai did want you gone I know dad would just adopt you anyway. We're as close as brothers anyway, so may as well be the real thing right?"

Baelz stared at him blankly, lost for words. But slowly a small, happy smile spread across his face. He returned Lu Ten's half hug.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Lu Ten! There you are!"

The boys turned as Prince Iroh, gasping for air, came to a stop in front of them. "You have a lot of apologising to do to the servants young man! You almost gave one of them a heart attack."

Lu Ten smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry dad, I was excited you know! I mean I'm going to get another little cousin!"

Iroh gave a warm smile. "Yes, it really is a wonderful day. And I am glad that we are all here as a family to see it."

"So come on, let's go in then." Lu Ten whined, pulling Baelz with him into the medical room.

As expected of the fire nation palace, the hospital room was the most luxurious in the fire nation. Gold trinkets and beautiful works of art hung everywhere, and around an enormous silk bed stood the rest of the royal family and their closest friends. Silently the two boys pushed their way through the crowd to the side of the bed, when an exhausted but overjoyed looking Ursa lay resting with a small bundle of red silk in her hands.

"Baelz, Lu Ten, Iroh, you're finally here." She said as she noticed them. With a small but immeasurably happy kind smile she beckoned for Baelz to come closer. "Come here Baelz. Say hello to your little brother."

Baelz hesitated, but with a nudge from Lu Ten he leant forwards over the bed to stare at the squirming red bundle.

A little baby, sleeping soundly in his mother's arms with a tiny tuft of black hair on his head, mouthed something silently in his sleep. He was so cute and small and incredibly alive that Baelz gave a small gasp, causing Ursula's smile to grow. He looked so innocent, so free from the world's problems. And as Baelz gentle stroked his forehead with his finger the baby gave a happy little coo.

"His name is Zuko." Ursa whispered lovingly.

Baelz looked down at the baby, _his_ baby brother. Even sleeping and defenceless the baby gave of an air of greatness, of destiny so different from anything he'd ever felt before that Baelz made a mental promise to himself there and then. He would protect his baby brother from anything and everything that tried to harm him, and he would do all he could to keep him happy. It was the duty of all big brothers, and he intended to fulfil every aspect of it.

"Hello Zuko. I'm Baelz, your big brother. And I'm going to be there for you always from now on."

Zuko squirmed and made a happy little mumbling sound.

Ursa gave Baelz an affectionate pat on the head and cradled her baby closer. "I'm sure you two are going to get on just fine."


	2. The Game

**Chapter 2**

 **The Game**

A fourteen year old Baelz, dressed in a regal red fire nation princes robe and a long black cape, sat across a table from a similarly dressed Lu Ten. Whilst Lu Ten was sitting at the knees on his pillow, Baelz was lazily sprawled out across the floor as he eyed the tiles on the table before them warily.

"Geez man, you need to learn to sit up straight." Lu ten sighed as he moved a tile across the board. "And your strategy is way too obvious. Pai Sho is a game of subtlety and wit."

"I know how to sit up thank you very much; it's just too much of a pain to do it in informal company." Baelz replied as he pushed another tile across the board. "And I don't need any cowardly tricks or underhanded strategies to win, my pieces support each other perfectly and allow me to wipe out your forces head on."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes, and move a piece to take one of Baelz. "This is why you're falling behind in military strategy classes. Your way of thinking only helps you when your forces are either large or well trained. And you may call them underhanded but stealth tactics and retreat have won many of the battles in fire nation history."

Baelz raised an eyebrow and moved a tile to take the attacking piece. "And why exactly would I need to learn to fight with untrained forces? Fire nation soldiers are the best in the world, and just as my tiles are superior to yours my soldiers will be superior to our enemies. I don't need to sneak about when I can smash through any opponents defence head on."

"How are your tiles superior to mine? They're exactly the same."

Baelz gave him a 'you're-an-idiot' stare. "Isn't it obvious? Because they're mine they're obviously better. They may not be able to move any differently, but fighting under my banner makes them better."

"That reasoning is stupid," Lu Ten smirked. He moved a few tiles around the board, "and speaking of stupid take a look, your pieces are all gone while mine are in perfect harmony."

Baelz stared blankly at the board, then gave an irritated huff and looked away. "No fair, you're like Pai Sho master or something. Doesn't make you a better strategist than me."

Lu Ten's smirk grew into a grin. "Oh don't be a sore loser. If you weren't so damn stubborn you could be a master at this too. It's all about finding balance within yourself and reflecting it onto to game."

Baelz gave him another 'you're-an-idiot' stare. "Sounds like all of that tea you and your dad drink is getting to your brain, you're starting to sound like a monk or something." With a grunt he got to his feet and stretched a bit. "Well I've got to go, Zuko and Azula's morning classes finish soon. I'll see you at the tournament?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Baelz walked off, giving him a lazy wave. "Awesome. See you later."

* * *

"Baelz! Baelz!"

"Hello guys!" Baelz grinned as he swept the two children charging towards him, Zuko and Azula, into a bear hug and spun them around in the middle of the hall. "How were classes this morning?"

"It was awesome!" Azula cried, a big grin splitting her face. "I shot my first fireball today!"

"You did!" Baelz gasped, ruffling Azula's hair. "Oh you little genius! I'm so proud of you!"

Zuko pouted. "It's not fair! I want to shoot fireballs already!"

"Ahh don't worry little bro," Baelz replied, ruffling Zuko's hair equally as affectionately. "I couldn't shoot my first fireball until I was eight. I'm sure you'll get the hand of it in no time." He put his younger sibling down. "Now you two run along and go get changed. If I'm going to win this tournament I'm going to need the two of you cheering me on and dad's not going to let you come if you're all sweaty."

"Ok!" The two of them cried in unison. They ran off down the hall, Zuko turning back briefly and shouting "Good luck in the tournament!" as they left.

"Thanks, but I won't need it!" he called after them as they disappeared down the hall. He took a deep breath in, and as he let it out a small burst of fire flared out of each nostril.

"I'm going to kick ass today!"

* * *

Ozai and Ursa sat side by side, with Zuko on Ursu's left and Azula on Ozai's right, in a lavishly expensive looking private box as all around them people cheered from the stands of the coliseum down at the three figures standing in the middle of the fire nation royal arena. One of the figures, and old man in a long red robe, raised his hands and the cheering quieted.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final round of the fire nation youth annual tournament!" Another loud cheer rang from the crowd, and quietened as the old man raised his hands again.

"Our finalists tonight, the crown prince of the fire nation Lu Ten and his cousin Baelz, will face off for the title of greatest young fighter in the fire nation!" Another ear shattering cheer rang out from the crowd, and the old man scurried over to a protective barrier by the side of the ring.

"Will everything be alright dear?" Ursa whispered to her husband. "We don't want a repeat of last year do we?"

Ozai smirked. "It's fine, I doubled the guards protecting the audience this year. They should be able to handle any stray fireballs this time."

"Are both fighters ready!" The old man shouted over the din of the crowd, and both combatants raised their arms in reply. "3… 2… 1… Fight!"

No sooner had he said that than Baelz leaped forwards, a jet of fire blasting from each foot as he skated towards Lu Ten. Flames formed around his fists, and he swung at Lu Ten's face the moment he got close.

Lu Ten dropped to the ground, spinning on his back as he brought a flaming kick towards Baelz's leg as the fist passed over where his head had been. Baelz flipped forwards to dodge it and landed back on his feet just as Lu Ten came back on to his. As the two spun round to face each other they launched into a flurry of flaming punches, kicks and blocks.

It was obvious from watching them that although the two shared the same fighting style, they both used it in different ways. Baelz punches were hard and strong, trying to overwhelm Lu Ten with his greater physical strength and sending large blasts of rolling flames across the arena. Lu Ten's punches were faster, more precise., and although his flames were nothing like as big as his cousins Lu Ten's flames looked more focused and controlled.

"Baelz is getting reckless again" Ursa sighed. "He has so much raw chi, if he just leaned to hold back a bit he'd be unstoppable."

"Oh it's fine." Ozai replied with a smirk as one of Baelz's fire blasts came dangerously close to hitting the audience. "His style of fighting is powerful isn't it? He can do his enemies serious damage with strength like that."

Ursa frowned as another one of Baelz's flames were only just held back by the fire bending guards standing around the ring. "Still, I wish it didn't cause so much damage to everything around him. I don't care what the masters say, he never seems like he's in proper control of his power to me."

"It's fine. As long as he can crush his enemies underfoot it doesn't matter if he burns one or two of the people around him a bit. He is worthy of the title of fire bending master, and with this victory he'll prove it."

Back on the ring the fight was heating up as Lu Ten backflipped away from Baelz's flaming roundhouse kick and launched a volley of fireballs at him. Flames burst from Baelz's arm like a gauntlet as he smacked the incoming fireballs away and charged at Lu Ten again.

"Come here so I can punch you!" Baelz roared as he brought his heel down in a flaming stomp at where Lu Ten was. Lu Ten jumped forwards, grabbing Baelz's leg with both hands, and pushed himself off into the air. As he came back down fire sprang forth from his foot and launched a kick at Baelz, whilst Baelz's fist roared with fire again and he swung a punch at Lu Ten's kick with full force.

The blast of fire as the attacks met made the audience shield their eyes from the flash, and when they looked back smoke was covering the area where the two combatants stood. As the smoke cleared the boys came back into view, both panting heavily inside a small crater.

"You've… got better Lu…" Baelz panted. "You never used to be able to meet my attacks head on before."

"Heh… what's this? Giving… up?" Lu Ten replied with equally laboured breaths.

Baelz chuckled. "Not on your life. I just wanted you to know that I think of you as a worthy opponent before I kick your ass."

"Oh… And how are you going to do that?"

Baelz gave a sharp toothed grin. "With my new technique of course." He tensed up, a look of concentration on his face as flames suddenly burst forth from all around him. Lu Ten panicked, worried that his cousin was burning himself, when he stopped and looked on in amazement at Baelz.

His entire body was clad in flames, swirling around him like a second skin. However the fire didn't burn him, or even so much as singe his clothes. Like a suit of armour it flickered around him, the hot air making his cape billow slightly as if in a breeze. Despite being completely on fire Baelz looked at ease and more than a little smug as he snickered at Lu Ten's gaping mouth.

"Guess you weren't expecting this, huh?"

"B- Baelz! You mastered the fire armour technique?" Lu Ten cried. "Incredible! They say it takes a true master to keep a technique like that up in the middle of combat!"

"Oh I've mastered it alright!" Baelz grinned triumphantly as he strode towards Lu Ten. "And with my reserves of chi I can keep this up for ages. It's perfect for me! Now that I don't have to worry about the defence…" he charged forwards with another jet of fire from his feet, "I CAN FOCUS ON ALL OUT ATTACK!"

Baelz launched a barrage of attacks at Lu Ten, forcing the older boy back as he struggled to block them all. Lu Ten tried striking at an opening, but the armour of flames pushed the boy's hand back before it could make contact. With a bellowing laugh Baelz punched Lu Ten hard in the gut, sending him flying backwards on a jet of flames.

Lu Ten backflipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, gathering two large balls of fire in his hand and throwing them forwards to send a massive jet of flames towards his opponent. Baelz simply smirked as Lu Ten's flames enveloped him, striding forwards casually whilst his fire armour protected him from damage.

"Don't even try it Lu! This fire armour is an offence so perfect it acts as a defence as well. I can punch the living spirits out of you with my strongest blows and you can't even lay a finger on me."

He burst out of the cloud of Lu Ten's flames, swinging for where Lu's chest was. However he hit nothing but thin air.

"Huh? Where did you go?"

"Here."

Baelz turned to his right as Lu's flaming heel swung centimetres away from his eyes. Surprised, Baelz stumbled backwards and Lu Ten followed up by shifting feet and launching a powerful kick into Baelz's chest. The armour protected him, but Baelz still fell backwards and hit the floor with a thump, his shield burning out of existence as his head hit the floor. He opened his eyes, but Lu Ten was already pinning him down with a flaming dagger millimetres away from his throat.

"Powerful it may be, but it only stays up as long as you can keep concentrating on it. If you hadn't been so arrogant and stayed wary you would have won this, so I guess it's lucky for me that once again you end up beating yourself. I guess the match goes to me."

Baelz growled, but eventually lay his head back down and pouted. "Fine, you win."

Around them the crowd went wild, and the old referee rushed forward to lift Lu Ten's arm into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. Give it up for crown prince Lu Ten!"

Lu Ten grinned and waved at the adoring crowd, then offered a hand and helped Baelz stand up. Still pouting, Baelz brushed some dirt off his cape then gave Lu a pat on the back. "Congratulations Lu. Through sneaky underhand tactics you've won again."

Lu Ten beamed back at him. "Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear? You're not going to be a sore loser again are you?"

Baelz tried to stay pouting, but eventually he broke into a grin and gave Lu Ten a strong bear hug. "Well done Lu. You deserve this victory."

"Nice to know you think so," Lu Ten wheezed. "Now can you please let me go, I can't breathe."

Chuckling, Baelz put him down. "Alright, alright. See you later Lu."

Up in the stands, Zuko pulled gently at his mother's sleeves. "Mother, mother. Why are Azula and Baelz so strong? Why am I not?"

"Oh sweetheart," Ursa replied, giving his head an affectionate pat. "You are not weak, not at all. But everyone shows their strength in different ways."

Zuko looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Azula is like the lightning, quick and precise. She strikes without warning at the weakest spot and cripples her enemy with ruthless efficiency. Azula will no doubt grow to be strong, smart and beautiful, but will need to learn one day that there is more to being strong than simply being powerful.

Baelz is like a volcano, he is big and obvious and makes no attempt to hide his power. Before he attacks he rumbles, warning his targets of his power to make them flee, then rains down upon them with overwhelming force and annihilates anything that stands in his path. But he will have to be carefully not to destroy everything around him, the things he loves, in the process.

And you, Zuko, are like the sun. Though you may be far away now, you will keep drawing closer and closer to the world and bless others with your warmth. I believe that one day you will have all the strength you'll ever need, and you'll use it to bring happiness to so many people."

Zuko frowned. "So I'll be as strong as brother one day?"

"Yes dear. One day you will find the power that suits you."

"I hope that day comes soon."

Ursa chuckled. "So do I Zuko. So do I."


	3. The Departure

**Chapter 3**

 **The Departure**

"Azula!"

Even at 7 years old, Azula was a master of intimidation. Her presence alone was enough to send the servants around the palace scurrying, and even the most battle hardened of generals withered under her glare.

And yet even before her fiercest scowl, the titan in front of her loomed closer and closer. She faltered when she realized her assault was useless and tried to make a tactical retreat, but it was too late. Arms like tree trucks coiled around her, cutting off her escape and squeezing her like a snake. She wriggled and wormed, trying to slip out of the titan's grip but it was too strong! There was nothing she could do as the titan lifted her off her feet and brought her closer and closer to its gaping maw...

"Happy birthday little sister!" Baelz boomed in his sibling's ear as he lifted her into a bone crushing bearhug. He spun her around, grinning like an overexcited idiot. "I can't believe my baby sister is finally seven! You've grown up so fast."

"Baelz! Get off me! I can't breathe!" Azula whined. Baelz had always been tall for his age, but at 16 tall wasn't enough to describe him anymore. He was a mountain of a man, easily the tallest in the palace and built like a brick house. Last year renovations had to be made to the palace because he had started hitting his head on the top of the door frames, and this year there were talks about having to do it again since Baelz's shoulders were so broad he had trouble squeezing through some of the doors. He was a giant of a man, built of pure, solid muscle, and so unsurprisingly his overenthusiastic hugs became a battle to survive for his younger siblings.

"Haha, sorry about that." Baelz chuckled as he set Azula down. With a hand as big as her head Baelz ruffled Azula's hair, causing it to go from perfectly combed to a messy birds nest in seconds and irritating her to no end. "I just can't believe sometimes how much you and Zuko have grown." His eyes took on a faraway look. "To think that it was just a few years ago that the two of you used to sit on the back of my cape and giggle for hours whilst I pulled you around across the floor…"

Some of the party guests that were none to discreetly listening in on them snickered at that, and Azula's face flushed bright red. "Brother stop! You're embarrassing me! And don't use me as an excuse for wearing those ridiculous curtains on your shoulders all the time!"

Baelz put on a face of mock hurt and flourished his black cape. "Oh to think that a sister of mine does not understand the fashionable awesomeness that is capes. I guess the beautiful pink cape I got you for your birthday will be a waste of a present then."

If Azula's glare was scary before, it now looked downright murderous. **"You didn't!"** she whispered with enough venom to send chills down the spines of all the eavesdroppers.

Baelz chuckled again, seemingly unfazed by his sisters glare, then reached into his cape and pulled out a small box wrapped in golden paper. "Of course not, it was just a joke. Here you go."

Muttering something under her breath, Azula unwrapped the present to reveal a small blue jewellery box. She opened it, and gasped in genuine surprise at what was inside.

A beautiful golden comb lay on a red pillow inside. Patterns of flames and deep red rubies were engraved in it, and embedded in the top lay the mother of all pearls that seemed to emit a faint white glow in the light. It was no less than a work of art.

Baelz grinned at her shocked expression. "I take it you like it then?"

Azula looked away, trying and failing to put a frown back on her face. "It's ok, I guess."

Her answer only seemed to amuse Baelz more. "Such high praise, it really must be your birthday." He looked over to a table where a bunch of expensive looking gifts lay neatly arranged. "So what did everyone else get you?"

"Ty Lee gave me a picture, which was kind of lame. Mai gave me some knives which is pretty cool. Mother gave me a mirror. Zuko got me a bracelet. Iroh gave me a ridiculous doll again, which is now that pile of ash over there. Lu Ten got me a dress, which will be a pile of ash in a minute. Grandfather gave me a bow and Father gave me an advanced fire bending scroll."

Baelz frowned slightly at the last two gifts, but wiped it off his face before Azula could notice. "I see. Come to think of it where are Ty Lee and Mai, they're normally attached to you by the hip when they're around."

"Ty Lee is doing some acrobatic thing in the courtyard and Mai has been making eyes at Zuko all day."

Baelz froze for a second. "She's making eyes at… Zuko?"

Azula gave a disinterested huff. "Yeah she's been doing it for a few days now. Zuko's been acting weird around her too."

"Show me."

Azula looked at him in confusion. "Why do you care what Zuko and Mai are up to anyway?"

Baelz broke into a mischievous grin. "Because it sounds like little Zuko is starting to grow up, and it's my job as a big brother to make sure he never lives it down."

* * *

Zuko had a lot of good ideas. When he was three he had the genius idea of giving his mother flowers from the garden often, which made her smile at him and hug him all the time. When he was five he had the idea to start practising sneaking about so he could get cookies from the kitchen at night without being caught. When he was seven he had the idea to ask for swordsmanship lessons from master Piandao and was now a pretty good fighter with his dual broadswords.

And now at age nine, Zuko realised that asking his brother to help him get stronger at fire bending was a bad idea.

" **PUNCH HARDER!"** Baelz yelled at his exhausted brother. Zuko had asked for these lessons expecting some kind of mystical, secret training regime that would help him develop chi reserves as monstrously high as his brothers, or maybe learn some cool techniques that he could finally impress his dad with. Instead he got 2 hours of press ups, hotsquats and yelled instructions to hit the training dummy harder.

"I can't hit it harder!" Zuko protested. "My arms won't let me!"

" **I SAID HARDER!"** came Baelz's thunderous reply, causing some of the visiting nobles to stare at them and whisper conspiratorially.

Sitting by the side watching them train, Azula gave an incredulous sigh. "Not that I'm taking Zuzu's side here, but shouldn't you at least try to teach him moves instead of just shouting at him to do more punches. This is basically just muscle building.

Baelz gave his cape a dramatic flourish. "He asked for a lesson in the training regime I use, and that's what I'm giving him. Technique will only get you go far if you don't have a body strong enough to use them. Besides, when you're strong enough to punch through a tree does it matter if the punch is completely straight or not?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Dum-dums. Both of you are dum-dums."

Grinning again, Baelz turned back to Zuko. "Ok, that's it for today's warm ups. Now you're going to blast a continuous stream of fire from your hand for the next three hours…"

* * *

Lu Ten and Baelz sat silently in the middle of a dark room. The only source of light was the soft glow of the ten candles in front of them, five before Lu Ten and five before Baelz. An old man with grey hair and a long, three pointed beard dressed in a grey robe with red trimmings and a red fire nation insignia paced around them slowly.

"These candles are special, their wicks are designed to barely burn at all and the wax designed to melt far too easily. It will take great focus and concentration to keep the candles burning for over an hour. When I leave this room I want you to meditate, to focus on nothing else in the world except your candles, and when I come back I want see all of your candles still lit. I know the feeling of my own flames a mile away, so don't even try to relight them you hear?"

Baelz sighed. "Master Kong we both know this exercise like the back of our hands, it's the most basic of training exercises. Why are you still making us do the basics after all these years?"

"Because even after all these years you both still manage to fail at this most basic of tasks!" Kong snapped. "Baelz you possess so much power but still lack restraint, your flames always burn too quickly. Lu Ten you have the moderation down but you lack aggression, your flames do not burn enough. You may both hold the title of fire bending masters now, but even within the realm of masters there are lessons to be learned and training to be done. You may be above the common soldier but a real master will wipe the floor with both of you in no time."

With that master Kong made his way out the room. "I'll be back in an hour. Remember, complete focus."

For a few seconds the two boys sat in silence with nothing but the sound of their own controlled breaths to listen to. A minute had passed of nothing happening, and then…

"Lu Ten, I'm bored."

Lu Ten sighed. "Me too, but we really should try to focus on our lessons this time."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time you got really drunk and fell in the duck pond?"

The corners of Lu Ten's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Are you trying to disrupt my focus?"

"What? No. As if I'd ever do a thing like that." Baelz replied with mock innocence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Remember that time you farted in the middle of a sparring match and the flames ignited it and blew the back of your trousers off?"

Lu Ten's flames flickered slightly as a blush swept across Lu Ten's face. "Stop distracting me!"

"What are you talking about Lu? I'm merely asking if you remember."

Lu Ten shot him a good natured glare. "If you keep trying to distract me I'll do the same to you."

"Hah!" Baelz chuckled haughtily. "As if I could be distracted so easily."

"Oh really?" Lu Ten replied with a sly grin. For a few seconds silence hung in the air.

"Hey Baelz, do you remember that royal procession in Ashron four months ago?"

Baelz eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember that moment when we were all praying in silence at the shrine of Agni?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the bit where governor Huei's daughter, the really pretty one, winked at us and started pulling her skirt up a bit."

Baelz's candles started flickering wildly as a deep blush crossed the boy's face. "W-What about it?"

"And then do you remember when no one else was looking and she started rolling that mini fireball around with her tongue?"

 **Whoosh!**

Master Kong had been out in the garden for five minutes, meditating in the light of the sun, when the sound of roaring flames erupted from inside the room he'd left the prince and his cousin to meditate in. He leapt to his feet, charging across the garden in record time for someone of his age and throwing open the doors to find…

Baelz candles were completely melted already, he noted with a hint of disappointment, just as Lu Ten's were now completely out. However that was second to the fact that the expensive ornate rug laid out across the room was currently on fire. His two pupils were frozen mid stance, obviously about to put out the fire when his arrival had stopped them. Both of them had the face of a man caught red handed, and after making a slicing motion with his hand that extinguished the burning rug, master Kong stormed up to them and gave them both a smack on the head.

"FIVE MINUTES! YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR CANDLES GOING FOR FIVE MINUTES!" He roared at the shame faced royals. "I'VE TAUGHT FIVE YEAR OLDS THAT COULD DO THIS EXERCISE BETTER THAN YOU TWO!"

"It's his fault!" the both said in unison, pointing to each other. With a growl of anger master Kong gave them both another smack on the head that made them wince in pain.

Five minutes later the singed rug had been removed, and master Kong was lighting another set of candles in front of his two pupils. He gave them both the evil eye, then headed out of the room again shouting "Remember, complete silence!" over his shoulder. For a few second all was silent as the two boys focused on nothing but their candles, until…

"Hey Baelz?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time Zuko asked you where babies come from?"

 **Whoosh!**

* * *

The training room was a building made purely of black marble and shaped like a rectangular arena. The room was bare, the only things in it right now being Baelz, who kneeled down shirtless and capeless in the middle of the ring, and prince Ozai, who sat stoically in the stands watching him.

"Begin."

Instantly Baelz was moving, going through an advanced fire bending form with remarkable strength and aggression. With speed and agility surprising for someone his size he danced through the sequence of flips, kicks and punches, launching powerful blasts of flames that licked the edge of the arena with each move. He flawlessly recited each move of his kata, the air rippling with the power behind his blows, before ending it with a vicious stomp that cracked the floor beneath him and sent a wave of fire in all directions that faded just at it spilled out into the stands.

It was an impressive display, but prince Ozai did not smile.

"Again."

Baelz sent him a puzzled look. "Again? That was flawless, why should I need to repeat it."

"Because I know you can do better. Again!"

Baelz glared up at him. "My form was perfect and my restraint excellent, there's no reason why…"

"That is the problem!"

Baelz looked shocked at the sharp tone of his father's voice, but Ozai's face didn't change to match his change of tone.

"You were gifted with immense power Baelz, there is no need for the restraint you showed in your last kata. Restraint is for those who will run out of chi before long, who need to conserve as much of it as they can. You have the chi reserve of five men, and so can afford to put all of your strength into every last one of your blows."

"But master Kong says restraint is important to all warriors, especially fire benders. Without it we end up destroying everything around us by accident."

"That is irrelevant. Now do it again!"

Baelz looked like he wanted to protest, but a pointed look from Ozai kept him silent. He stood still for a while, but eventually knelt down into the same starting position as before.

"Begin."

Baelz leaped into his kata again, but this time with the strength and aggression of a stampeding rhino. Every punch rocketed through the air, every kick smashed the floor beneath his feet, and every blast of fire roared with sheer power before they smashed into the walls of the room. Baelz ended with a vicious stomp that made a small crater where it landed, and sent a wave of fire from it that enveloped the entire room except for a small circle around Ozai. Baelz turned, a few beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, and gave Ozai a pointed look.

"Better?"

Ozai stared down at him impassively, his expression still the same as before.

"Again."

* * *

Baelz sat straight in his seat, holding back tears at the scene before him.

"Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return!" an actor in a royal red outfit with a red dragon mask over his face declared passionately.

"Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognise my devotion!" replied a woman in a regal blue and white dress with a blue dragon mask.

In the seat beside him, Ursa gave her step-son a nudge. "Baelz? Are you crying again?"

"I- I can't help it Ursa, it- it's just so beautiful!" Baelz replied with a wavering voice before blowing his nose on a tissue offered to him by the lady next to him. "This scene, where they confess their undying love for each other, is just so romantic it moves me to tears."

On the other side of Ursa Zuko and Azula slouched in their seats, muttering something about 'butchering this play every year'. Ursa chuckled gently, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys 'Love Amongst the Dragons'."

The curtains on the stage came down, followed by a round of applause by the audience. Baelz stood up, clapping enthusiastically as manly tears streaked down his face. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Eventually the crowd started to leave the theatre, and the royal family got up to go home. Zuko and Azula both raced outside, eager to not spend a second longer in the theatre, while Ursa and Baelz walked out calmly behind them into the night air.

"The Ember Island Players are geniuses," Baelz said in-between sniffs. "Let's come back and watch it again next year."

"NO!" Zuko and Azula cried in unison. "We watch this rubbish every year," Zuko groaned, "can't we go do something else."

Ursa smiled, patting her son's hair. "One day when you're older you'll understand the value of a good romance play, and then you'll enjoy watching it too."

Zuko pouted, looking at Baelz who was still weeping quietly behind them. "That doesn't mean I'll end up as sappy as brother does it?"

Ursa laughed; a sound as melodic as a chime of bells. "No dear, I don't think you'll be quite that bad. Baelz always cried at wedding and such even at your age."

"But true love is just- it's just so beautiful." Baelz blubbered.

The group headed back to their holiday house on Ember Island, taking the scenic route along the beach. Zuko and Azula decide to play tag and ran off ahead, whilst Ursa walked alongside Baelz as he seemed to finally run out of tears.

"You know with the way you get moved by romance plays so much it's kind of surprising that you haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend yet." Ursa teased. "Whatever happened to governor Huei's daughter, you two seemed to hit off rather well. And you don't meet too many girls who can do _that_ with their tongue nowadays."

A deep blush crossed Baelz face. "Ursa! D- Don't talk about things like that! It's embarrassing."

Ursa smile seemed to drop a bit. "You know it's been a long time now since I came to the palace, I was hoping you'd have started calling me mother by now."

"I- I'm sorry, it's just…" Baelz looked down at his feet. "I feel like if I did that I'd be insulting my real mother, that I'd be disrespecting her memory somehow. And I- I don't want to do that."

Ursa smiled, but her eyes betrayed that she was sad. "I understand. But know that even if you aren't ready to accept me as a mother yet, I'm proud to call you my son."

* * *

Crown prince Iroh sat in the gardens of the palace, his favourite tea set laid out on the mat before him. The sun hung high in the sky, allowing him to bask in its glows, and the only sounds around were the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves in the wind. A pot of his favourite Ginseng tea was coming to the boil, and as Iroh poured it into his cup he reflected on what a nice and tranquil day it was.

"IROH!"

Or not.

Iroh remained sitting as his son, Lu Ten, and the nephew so close to his son he was practically his son as well, Baelz, came running towards him.

"There you are father! We've been looking for you all day!" Lu Ten said between heavy breaths.

"And now you have found me. Would either of you care for some tea?" Iroh replied with a warm smile as he poured two more cups of tea for them. Lu Ten gratefully accepted and drank his cup while Baelz took his but made no move to drink it, eyeing the cup with poorly hidden reluctance.

"So what is so important that the pair of you were running around the palace all day?" Iroh asked. No sooner had he done that than Baelz's eyes lit up with excitement, and he downed his tea in a single gulp before fixing Iroh with a wide, enthusiastic smile.

"Fight me uncle!"

Iroh paused mid drink, looking at Baelz as if he'd grown a second head. "What? Don't be ridiculous, why would I do that?"

Lu Ten sighed and took a sip of his tea. "We had history class this morning."

"So?"

"And we were learning about the ancient tradition of fighting dragons."

Iroh paled, suddenly knowing where this was going. "And?"

"And we heard that you were the person who defeated the very last dragon, meaning that…"

"That there's none left for me!" Baelz interrupted. "I want to fight a dragon; it's the only way to prove yourself as a real fire bending master. But since there are none left now my only option is to defeat someone who has defeated a dragon to prove that _I_ can defeat a dragon. Everyone else still around who's defeated a dragon is super old now, so people won't accept it if I beat them. The only person still at fighting age who's defeated a dragon is you uncle, so fight me!"

Iroh paused for a minute, blankly staring at his nephew, then put his tea down. "No."

"Uncle!" Baelz cried. "Why not?"

"Because what would I do if I hurt you!" Iroh cried. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt one of my dear nephews!"

"But… But I want to prove myself as a true fire bending master!" Baelz protested. Iroh shook his head and placed a hand on his nephews shoulder, "And who exactly do you want to prove it to? The only one you need to convince is yourself, and the only way to do that is to look inside yourself and ask yourself if you truly believe you have reached the peak of your power. Once you do that and the answer is yes, then you will be a master in its truest sense."

Baelz pouted. "Do you have a wise saying for every situation?"

"The only true wisdom is knowing you know nothing." Iroh replied. He smiled, "But I also like to memorise quotes from a book of wise words in my spare time."

* * *

"So it's time to go already huh?"

Elite fire nation soldiers stood at attention along the path leading to the waiting ship. At the top of the path stood a seventeen year old Baelz, hugging an eighteen old Lu Ten dressed in fancy fire nation armour. Beside them Iroh, dressed in similar armour, watched them with a smile as the rest of the royal family said their goodbyes.

Lu Ten pulled back from the hug. "That's right, we're going to lead a campaign straight through the earth kingdom and up to Ba Sing Se itself. We'll be the first people in history to conquer the impenetrable city."

Baelz chuckled. "Ah, I envy you. Grandpa Azulon's insisting I stay here and command the royal guard when I'm old enough for military service. Just you wait though, one day I'll accomplish a feat so great it'll put your capture of Ba Sing Se to shame."

"Oho, is that a challenge?" Lu Ten grinned. "How about a wager then? The next time we meet the one with the most renowned name gets to order the other to do anything they like."

"You're on Lu!" Baelz grinned back. He gave Lu Ten a playful punch on the arm, "Stay safe you hear?"

"Always. Goodbye Baelz."

"Goodbye Lu Ten."

Iroh and Lu Ten headed down the path, the soldiers forming rank behind them as they entered the ship. A horn sounded and the ship departed, setting sail for the Earth Kingdom as Baelz, Zuko, Azula and Ursa waved them off.

The others headed back to the carriage, but Baelz stayed standing on the path a little longer watching the ship sail into the distance. Already he felt a notable difference, that the space beside him that Lu Ten could always be found it was empty for the first time in his life.

"Come back soon Lu."


	4. The Rage

**Chapter 4**

 **The Rage**

"Lady Ursa!"

Ursa jumped as a pair of guards suddenly barged their way into her private chamber. She whirled around, fixing them both with an uncharacteristically scary glare. "What on earth do you think you're doing barging in here like that?! Have you no-"

"Lady Ursa you need to leave with us immediately! It's not safe in the palace!"

A twinge of panic shot down Ursa's spine. "Are my children safe? What's going on?"

"They're fine, they've already been evacuated. The thing is… it's…" The guard shuffled and looked away, managing to somehow look awkward even in the imposing fire nation armour. "It's on fire ma'am. The palace I mean, the entire east wing is on fire."

For a second Ursa sat staring at him as if he'd grown a second head, then with one swift movement grabbed a nearby cloak and walked briskly out the door.

Within seconds Ursa arrived in the gardens and joined the throng of nobles huddled together gaping at the scene before them. The entire east wing of the palace was indeed consumed with a writhing mass of flames, sending thick clouds of black smoke snaking into the air as the inferno hungrily consumed everything in its path. The royal guard stood circled around it with their arms outstretched in a stance designed to quell flames, yet despite their shaking limbs and gasping breaths that showed just how much effort they were putting into it the flames continued to slowly creep further and further towards them.

"What in the world… How is this possible? She whispered to herself. One of the noble ladies besides her shot her a worried look.

"Apparently they're trying their hardest to put it out but something in there is overpowering them. Whatever is in there is blasting out fire faster than the guards can put it out, and it's all they can do to slow down its spreading as much as possible."

"But what could possibly overpower the entire royal guard?" Ursa replied, but as soon as it passed her lips a terrible though crossed her mind. A fire burns brightest in its middle, and judging by the looks of it the epicentre of the inferno was coming from the room of…

"Baelz!"

Quickly her eyes scanned across the crowd, searching for her stepsons tall frame. But there was no sign of his imposing figure or familiar black cape. It couldn't be… could it? What could cause Baelz to do such a thing?

"What is going on here?"

Ursa's head whipped around at the all too familiar voice. Striding forwards with an air of power and eyes surveying the scene with aloof disapproval Ozai made his way towards the crowd. The assembled nobles bowed, yet he didn't give them so much as a passing glance as he came to a stop in front of Ursa.

"Something's setting the east wing on fire, and the guards don't have the strength to handle it." Ursa answered. "I think… I think it's Baelz, the flames all seem to be emanating from his room. I don't know what could have brought this on though."

"Ah, I see" Ozai replied smoothly, not a hint of concern for his son showing on his face. "He must have received the news from this morning."

"News? What news?" Ursa replied. Without a word Ozai drew a scroll of fine parchment out of his robe and handed it to her. Hurriedly Ursa unfurled the contents and read the familiar scruffy yet somehow perfectly readable handwriting that could belong to no other than her brother-in-law.

* * *

 _To my Dear Father, the esteemed Fire Lord Azulon_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that the siege of Ba Sing Se has ended in failure. I am aware that with the breaching of the outer wall recently things looked promising, however with the situation as it is further advance is impossible. My men are tired, war had burdened their shoulders and their hearts long for home, and I am unable to lead our forces following a terrible tragedy that has occurred._

 _It is on that note I must inform you of the worst of the news…_

* * *

Ursa gasped and covered her mouth, tears of grief streaming down her cheeks as she read the next lines.

* * *

 _Lu Ten is dead, killed in an ambush on the front lines whilst leading an attack on the breach of the wall. He died heroically, buying enough time for his men to escape as hundreds of earth benders advanced on their position and fought bravely until the bitter end. We were unable to retrieve his body for a proper funeral._

 _As you read this my troops are heading back down our route to Chameleon Bay, where we intend to catch ships directly back to the homeland. I estimate our return in little over three weeks._

 _My Deepest Love and Regards_

 _Prince Iroh_

* * *

"No… Oh spirits not Lu Ten!" Ursa whispered, eyes glistening as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ozai said nothing, his eyes enough to show how little he cared for the news. In an almost bored manner he strode forwards, brushing past the guards and heading towards the inferno.

"My lord! Please stay back, it's dangerous over here!" One of the guards cried, but without even acknowledging his presence Ozai walked straight into the torrent of flames.

As Ozai came mere inches away from touching them the flames were suddenly shoved back as if the prince was surrounded by an invisible wall. Like a well-trained dog the fire slunk back from him, not daring to bite their all-powerful master, and Ozai strolled into the east wing as if the scorching air and blazing floorboards were no hotter than a slightly sunny day. He continued down the twisting corridors filled with smoke and flames until he reached a room where the fire was so thick that even the flames at the edges of his protective bubble flickered a bit under the force exacted upon them.

Everything in the room had been burnt to ashes by the hurricane of fire that swirled within its centre. Through the flames Ozai could just make out a kneeling figure in its eye, his giant figure and booming wails of grief clearly marking him as Baelz. By the looks of it Baelz wasn't even aware of the inferno blasting forth from him as he howled in anguish.

"LU TEN! LUUU TENNNNN! AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The corner of Ozai's mouth flickered down in the slightest frown as he watched his son break down. Pathetic! This was all it took to bring a son of his down to his knees? Though Zuko was undoubtedly the worse of the two, it seemed that something had cursed him to only bear sons that possessed an inherent weakness. With seemingly effortless easy he stuck his hand through the swirling flames to grab his eldest son.

"DAMN THEM!"

Ozai's hand shot back sharply just in time as the flames directly around Baelz turned a deep crimson, like the colour of wine, and magnified tenfold in heat. The barest hints of shock flashed across his face as the crimson flames started to form into a figure.

"DAMN THEM ALL! THOSE FILTHY MUD RATS! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS! I WILL BURY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE FILTH LOVING RODENTS IN THE DIRT THEY ADORE SO MUCH!"

A demon made of pure deep crimson flames knelt around Baelz, its long spindly arms with clawed fingers rapped around him in an eerie embrace. Its entire body was lean, almost skeletal, and stretched out as if had been on a torture rack. From the top of its head two curved horns jutted out towards the sky, the tips of them flicking off like a small tick. Most disturbing though was the three thin lines of white fire on its face, two of them forming long squinted eyes that though apparently shut felt as if they looked everywhere at once and one long closed smile that stretched unnaturally far up its face and giving them demon an expression of malicious glee. It was both awesome and terrifying at once, and it seemed to relish in dark delight as Baelz wailed in anger in its arms.

"I'LL RAZE THEIR KINGDOMS TO THE GROUND UNTIL NOTHING BUT ASH REMAINS! I'LL HUNT THEM DOWN UNTIL NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM TAINTS THE WORLD WITH THEIR EXISTENCE! I SWEAR IT! I'LL WIPE EVERY LAST EARTH BENDER OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

A proud grin spread across Ozai's face as he watched all trace of the weakness in his son burn away in the hellfire that surrounded him. This was great! This was excellent! All that hatred within him was bringing out the full potential of his power, and all traces of compassion and mercy were shrivelling up and dying within him!

This was a son he could be proud of!


End file.
